Code Lyoko: Code Cousin Sreason 1
by Ladybugcatlover
Summary: Jasmine Anderson had been frozen for the past 10 since her uncle and her father shut down the super computer.But now she was back since a young boy named, Jeremy had reactivated the computer but while Jasmine was finally free from being frozen in the pod she couldn't remember anything or anyone from her past but the girl tapped on Lyoko does look familiar to her.


**A/N: Here is my new story based off the whole series of Code Lyoko but with my OC added in as well as a twist**

Chapter 1: Introduction

Hi, my name is Jasmine Anderson, I'm a 12-year-old young girl who is about to go on an adventure but first let's talk about my past and my family. My mother disappeared when I was 5 along with my aunt so it had always just been me, my dad, my uncle and my cousin living together while my dad and my uncle were working on some project that soon got them in trouble with the government and the men in black, this is where my adventure begins.

Jasmine parked her skateboard in the garage while her cousin, Aelita did the same with her bike. Aelita, a girl the height of 4'8, pink hair, she had black eyes, she was wearing a maroon skirt, yellow shirt and a dark pink jacket with black flats. Her cousin, Jasmine, a girl the same height, long midnight black hair that goes down to her waist, she had bright green eyes. The two ran into the house, smiling as the sound of Aelita's father's music filled the air. They just loved hearing him play. "Hi, Daddy! Hi Uncle James!" Aelita greeted. "Hi uncle Franz! Hi daddy!" Jasmine greeted "We're going up to our room."

"Okay darlings." Franz resumed his playing. Aelita and Jasmine ran up the stairs to their shared room. They sat down on the floor, Aelita grabbing the book that she had been reading for nearly a week now, hoping to finish it soon and Jasmine grabbing Aelita's little toy Elf and her toy cheetah.

"Alright, come out of there!" The two girls jumped at the noise, Jasmine hid the toys in their hiding place before running over to the window and nodding to Aelita. Men in black suits stood there, looking directly at them as they looked out the window. "Daddy?!" they both called nervously. Franz and James appeared quickly at their door. "The men in black are here." They said. "I know," Franz replied calmly. "Do you remember where Mister Puck and Cheetah Noir are?" James asked them calmly. " Yes," Aelita answered, growing scared. "Come quickly." Franz turned and they followed him down the stairs. The men stood at the door, waiting. Aelita and Jasmine let out a cry and Franz took her hand, pulling her towards the basement. "This way."

Jasmine and Aelita were rarely allowed in the basement, Franz and James being worried that they would burn herself on the pipes or get locked in the boiler room. They pulled them down the hall towards the door that led out to the garden. Though they were only twelve, they managed to keep up. As they reached the garden, Franz closed the door behind them, blocking it with a plank to try and buy them time. "There," he mumbled, turning towards another door that the two girls ignored for the most part. As Franz closed the door, Aelita could hear the plank shattering and knew the men were close behind.

The sewers weren't a pleasant place to be. Franz kept a tight hold on Aelita's hand, leading her through the maze. She was confused and tired, but knew that her father would keep her safe. They climbed a ladder that brought them out to a bridge, where Franz continued to lead her into a factory and down a series of hallways and machine-filled rooms. Finally, they reached a large room where a computer hung from a ceiling and the place was a dim green color. "Where…. where are we?" Jasmine asked, looking around. "In our laboratory," Franz and James answered, while Franz was typing away at the computer. James took Jasmine to a different part of the lab that was hidden very well. "Daddy what is going on?" Jasmine asked frighten. "I can't tell you princess but we need to split apart for a while I promise one day we will be together again but this is the only way I can keep you safe" James said gesturing to the pod in front of her. Jasmine looks and she nods. "Ok daddy" She said laying in the pod. "Never forget me Jasmine, never forget" He said before her world had gone dark and she was chronically frozen completely and hidden in the lab in a secret passage way.

Meanwhile, Franz jumped up from the seat, again taking Aelita's hand. "Come on." He said. "Where?" Aelita asked, still completely confused. "To a world where we will be safe. You, James and I…. forever." "What about Jasmine?" Aelita asked. "She will be safe too but in a different way" Franz said. They took the elevator to another room, this one much more brightly lit. Franz motioned her to stand in the scanners, informing her to stay still. "See you in a minute, Honey."

"See you in a minute, Daddy," Aelita replied, still unaware of what was going on but trusting her father completely. It broke Franz's heart, knowing that she trusted him so entirely, and yet in just a few seconds her world was about to be ripped from her and she would be thrust into a whole new one. Aelita continued smiling at him and the scanners closed around them, giving him one last look at his pink-haired child.

Aelita dropped to the ground, looking around uneasily. The place was strange to her. Everything looked wrong. She looked at her hands and her own clothes. She didn't own clothes like those. It looks like a forest, she thought as she looked around. "Daddy? Uncle?" she called. "Daddy, where are you?" She was growing nervous. Surely her father or uncle wouldn't leave her alone in such a strange place.

"Here I am, Aelita." Aelita looked behind her. However, instead of seeing her father's or her uncle's familiar face, she only saw the many floating orbs of light that was Franz Hopper and James Anderson. "Daddy! Uncle!" Aelita was alarmed. Why didn't they look normal?

"We can't materialize ourselves into human form yet as you can, Aelita," James explained. "We still have more work to do on Lyoko. This world needs to develop more." Aelita reached out, touching Franz. She could feel his presence, even if he didn't look the same.

Suddenly, a noise like machines moving drew closer. Aelita turned around, spotting the weird creatures on the ground in front of her. "Daddy, there are some strange looking creatures over there," Aelita said cautiously. Without warning, the creatures fired lasers at her. "Run Aelita! Run!" Franz yelled. Aelita did as she was told, trying her best to avoid the shots of the robots.

"Daddy!" Aelita cried in fear. She saw something up ahead and ran towards it. A laser hit her arm and she stumbled, but kept running until she reached the tower, following her father through the walls. The inside was blue, with a symbol on the ground that lit up as she walked. Aelita sat down, curling up in the center of the eye, feeling scared. "Aelita," Franz called to her. Aelita looked up at him. "Daddy," Aelita replied." Aelita, James and I have to make contact with XANA," Franz informed, drawing closer to his daughter. "To persuade him that we can live in peace with him." He said. "Who is XANA?" Aelita asked innocently. "A multi-agent computer program we created," he answered, knowing that his bright daughter would understand the complexity of the situation that most twelve-year-olds wouldn't. "It has achieved self-awareness and autonomy, and it's trying to eliminate us now." "But why, Daddy?" Aelita asked, growing scared. Eliminate? Franz didn't answer. Instead, he disappeared, one orb after another. Aelita looked around the tower, wanting an answer. "Daddy?" She asked. "Whatever you do, don't leave this tower," Franz's voice instructed.

"Daddy!" Aelita was shocked. Why would Daddy leave her here? "Daddy? DADDY-Y!" she cried. She sat down on the tower floor, upset that she had been left alone in the strange room. She wanted to be with her father. She could hear more lasers being fired and, the closer she listened, she could tell they were just outside the tower walls. "Daddy!" she cried, standing up. "I'm coming, Daddy!" She said. "No, Aelita! Get back to safety, in the tower!" Franz yelled, avoided the shots of the flying creatures and trying to protect his daughter. Aelita was scared. "You and Jasmine possess the keys to Lyoko, Aelita. XANA must get his hands on them. Do you understand?" More shots were fired, and Franz pushed Aelita back into the tower. "It's over, Aelita. XANA is too powerful, he's become a threat to all mankind. I've got to shut down the supercomputer." He said. "Does that mean we'll die?" Aelita asked. The tone of her voice when she asked the question nearly broke Franz's heart in two. "No!" James answered, his voice shaking. "But you mustn't forget us or Jasmine. Ever. Never forget, Aelita." He said. Aelita sat on the floor of the tower once again, and in only a few seconds, everything was dark.


End file.
